Coda And Jacket
by KiwiTwinkieReeses
Summary: Josh Ramsay is a trouble maker looking for attention and Matt Webb will stop at nothing to keep him controlled. Matt/Josh slash, Marianas Trench AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Coda And Jacket **

Rated R for sex, drugs, and rock n roll.

Matt Webb/Josh Ramsay, AU

Based on an AU me and my Kiah invented.

Josh is a trouble maker looking for attention and Matt will try anything to keep him controlled.

**Ch. 1**

**Stage I Remember**

It all started once the lights dimmed. Band members waiting on stage eagerly, nervously. A single guitar chord strikes and the lights flick up again. The crowd roars and moves as one. Secret, relieved smiles are passed between a singer and guitarist, we did it. The crowd all jumping and singing together, united like a mob of the music. This was the last time I'd be able to have any fun before school started the next week.

That's when I saw him. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

There was a damp, sweet smell that fills the air of the writhing bodies. Sweat and pot. Concert smells. I glanced around for a second, willing myself to look away from him, to scan the audience, or my comrades for the night. None of the other people fascinated me like he did.

He was a tall, lanky kid with dirty blonde hair. Full, plump lips sucking hard on a joint before blowing the thick smoke up at the ceiling. Long, crooked fingers pass the paper tube to someone else. A wide grin dances on his lips and he turned to look back at me. Glazed over, crystal blue eyes look me over and he waves. I waved back and step closer to him.

"Hi!" I shouted over the music, pressed closer to the beautiful stranger by the pushing crowd. He just grinned and turned to face me. "Who are you?"

"What?" He tilted his head, laughing slightly. His voice was just as gorgeous. I needed to hear more.

"What's your name?" I leaned down to his ear, asking a bit louder. I took note of the two black hoops pierced through his ear and couldn't help but wonder what else he had pierced.

"Oh!" He laughed loudly before grabbing my wrist, pulling it around his waist so he could see the skin better. He took a sharpie out of his back pocket and scribbled on my forearm. Before I could read it, he reached up, wrapped his fingers around my neck and whispered in my ear, "Come find me."

And just like that my gorgeous stranger bounced off through the audience, leaving me with nothing but touches, whispers and a sharpie message. I lifted my arm, mouthing the words to myself.

'Josh Ramsay' and then a seven digit number.

I waited two days after the concert to call Josh, to not seem so desperate. I was questioning my choice in lovers for a while but he just seemed to sell it. I wanted him. But I also wanted to sound cool, collected, someone worth his number. I had written a small script, asking him out to lunch and I practised saying it in my calmest, slickest voice. I held the paper script in front of me and the phone in the other hand. Slowly and shakily, I dialled the numbed.

"Ralph's Laundromat, what do you want?" A bored woman's voice sounded from the other end. What? A Laundromat?

"H-hi. This…this is Matt Webb, is there a Josh Ramsay here?" I stammered, losing my cool.

"That little fuck. I'm sorry dude. You got a fake number," The chick on the other end popped her gum. I smacked my forehead in frustration. "If it helps, you ain't the first dude."

"Its fine, no worries. Sorry for taking up your time." I sighed before hanging up. Of course someone as beautiful would a fucking tease. That stupid bitch for making me look like an idiot.

I focused on school instead of the mysterious blonde so that when it started the next week I'd feel better for being blown off. I hadn't done very well in the past year, choosing guitar lessons and random dates instead of homework. This year had to be different or my parents would kill me.

I took notes, paid attention to the teachers and told myself repeatedly I was going to pass, and it was all going to be okay. I was so positive for this year.

And then it all blew out the window in a single second.

It was the last class of the day and that stupid blue eyed boy sauntered in, fifteen minutes late to class.

It took every once of my strength to not stare at the long legs encased in tight jeans as he walked by my desk, long fingers trailing against the wood beside me, a shy smile on his lips. He sat way in the back, hiding from the rest of the students but I knew he was there. That little tease. Already I could see school was becoming last priority. I needed to have Josh and I knew at that moment I'd stop at nothing to make him mine.

I waited until everyone had left the classroom to make my move. Josh stood up in the back, slowly making his way out the door. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the room. Quickly, we made our way outside, hiding behind the bleachers.

"Oh…look it's you." He smiled tiredly, fluttering dark lashes up at me once we were out of sight. I pressed him against the metal poles, trapping him from escaping me again.

"You gave me a fake number, bitch." I spat, feelings of embarrassment and anger washing over me yet again. I really hadn't forgotten about him and how could you? He was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. He just smirked and looked me over.

"I told you to come find me…you obviously didn't work hard enough."

"I worked my ass off to find you." I really hadn't but if he thought I did, then just maybe he'd give in.

"You did? Well how come I don't know your name then? Hmm?" He laughed softly, teasingly. I pushed his shoulders, not wanting him to embarrass me further.

"You would if you didn't give me a fake number. Now I'm not sure I want to give it to you." Of course I did. I wanted to hear him say it.

"Okay, fair enough. You passed this test I guess. What's your name?" He blinked up at me, innocent green eyes staying fixed on my deep brown ones.

"My names Matt. Matt Webb." I loosened my grip on him, so I was just standing in front of him.

"Matt…I like Matt," He smiled softly, before pulling away from me and walking through the field. He pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it. "I'll see you tomorrow then Matt."

I spent the rest of the day and night planning how to win Josh Ramsay over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**Landslide**

_a/n: Sorry it's so short! I had slight writers block. The next one will be longer! I promise! Thatswhatshesaid._

Josh didn't even show up for school for the next week. I waited by his locker every chance I got and never spotted him. It gave me a chance to develop my plans further. I was going to ask him to lunch, find out what other music he liked, and take him to another concert. He just had to fall for me after that.

When I saw him next, it was a Friday morning. He was leaning against his locker, laughing and talking to a tall, thin curly haired guy. Flirting. With someone else. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept since we last talked. Why was I jealous when he wasn't even mine yet? Slowly and coolly I walked up to the pair, raising my eyebrows at Josh. He looked up at me tiredly and smiled.

"Hey," He said softly, fluttering his lashes up at me. That stupid, pretty little boy. "This is Ian. Ian, this is Matt." The other guy nodded at me before excusing himself to class.

"Where you been Josh?" This wasn't going as planned. I had no reason to be angry but fuck, I wanted him. He shrugged, picking at his nails slightly.

"Around…just…around." His eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Had he been crying lately?

"You wanna get out of here?" I offered, not even caring about school anymore.

"You have no idea," He snorted, looking down to his shoes. "Let's go." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and escorted him out of the school, glad to be able to touch him.

We ended up sitting on a curb outside the local mall, sharing a cigarette. Josh just stared down at the road in front of us, staying silent. I inhaled the thick smoke carefully.

"So why were you with that Ian guy?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"Huh? Oh…I don't know…I went to a party with him last week and we just connected I guess." He shrugged, tucking his hair behind his ear nervously.

"What about us?" Us? What the fuck was I talking about?

"We could be us. I just didn't see you at a party." Josh smirked, ashing out the cigarette on the pavement before lighting an other one.

"I'd be better than him for you."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you saying yes?" Josh took a long pull on the smoke, looking up at me with squinted eyes.

"Why are you so interested in me? I'm…I'm trouble." He blew out the blue-grey smoke, his eyes growing dark.

"I could make it better. You could be mine." I shrugged, trying to play it cool. I was practically jumping up and down on the inside.

"I'm a car crash waiting to happen. You don't want me." He looked down the other side of the street, away from me. I grabbed him by the chin, forcing the innocent blonde to look at me.

"When I'm giving you attention? You better fucking appreciate it," I growled, unsure of where my power surge came from. He just nodded as best he could, watching me with huge eyes. Slowly I leaned in and kissed his tobacco tasting lips. "You're mine now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**Take You Higher**

_a/n: this was co written with my lovely Naomi. She's amazing and perfect._

Josh walked up to me the next morning at school while I was going over last night's homework. There was no way I was going to get caught up in class.

"Hey." He spoke quietly, looking up at me tiredly. He leaned against my locker, as if using it for support. I finished up my English questions before even turning to look at him. His pale skin was bruising around his eye. I raised a thumb to trace the bone lightly and he flinched and pulled away.

"Who gave you this?" I gripped his arms tightly and pulled him back in, getting a good look at the black eye. Josh just swallowed slowly and blinked up at me.

"Walked into a wall or something…"

"You better watch where you're going then, stupid bitch." I shook my head, laughing softly. Stuffing my English papers into my school bag, I gently pushed Josh away from my locker door so I could close it. The blonde just laughed shyly and stumbled away a few steps.

"So English first today? Are we actually going to class?" He smiled up at me.

"Yep. We actually have to today. My parents were pissed yesterday." I grabbed Josh's forearm and dragged him to the class room, sitting him down next to me. He sat quietly just watching me, waiting for the next command. Perfect. He was right where I wanted him. Obeying me, and me only. My next plan was to ignore him all day. That way he'd be begging for my attention.

So I pulled out my notes and waited for class to begin.

Class overall went well, for the most part. I dutifully ignored Josh every time he looked at me or nudged me to get my attention. But then, every time I looked up, that stupid blue eyed boy was staring at the teacher with that gorgeous shy smile playing on his plump lips. Or, even worse, getting up for no reason to talk to him. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't going as planned. As I stared at the pair, Josh was giggling quietly and looking at Mr. Sixx with those big doe eyes that I wanted fixed on _me_; not the teacher, of all people. Fury built up in my chest as I watched Josh saunter back to me, his hips swaying dramatically. The bell went off as though a gasket releasing steam from my chest as I noticed Sixx's eyes lingering on the blonde's retreating, tight little ass.

I barely waited until Josh had gathered his things to drag him out of the classroom, pulling the stumbling boy to one of the abandoned corridors in the school. Nobody ever used these lockers; they were mainly used if a student transferred schools and the other compartments were full. I shoved him against the cold, gray metal roughly and smacked the bruised side of his face.

"What the hell was that, you slut?"

Josh squeaked and looked up at me, his blue-green eyes swimming with fear as he stammered for words. "Wh-what was what?"

I raised my hand again threateningly; feeling a surge of power jolt through my body as the innocent little blond flinched and ducked, cowering against the locker, making him appear small and insignificant.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by it…I'm just…I'm just trying to get my grades up, that's all I swear," He peeked at me through his fingers, slight tears forming in his eyes. "That's all. I swear." I lowered my hand to his cheek, stroking the bruised skin softly.

"Why would you do that? You don't belong to him, you're mine remember?" I spoke quietly, pulling Josh back into me. He just pressed into me, nuzzling my fingers.

"I'm failing…I don't know how to pass…sex was the only other thing that came to mind. I'm not smart enough to pass on my own." His voice shook, as if he was about to cry.

"You're so brittle though sweetheart; I don't want anyone to break you. You know I'll keep you safe, right?" I tucked his hair behind his ear, tracing the shell of his ear. He just nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry…it won't happen again. I promise." And there it was. He was all mine, right where I wanted him. He was silent for the rest of the day and didn't flirt with the teachers at all.

At the end of the next week, I'd been invited to a party; it was the best opportunity to show off my bitch. Josh had been to plenty of house parties but this was my first ever. I knew he'd have lots of friends at one of these that would be extremely jealous of me for having him all to myself.

I spent all day getting ready so I'd be impressive for Joshua and everyone else that saw us together. I pulled up at the school at sunset, seeing my sweet blonde waiting for me alone. My car wasn't the nicest but he seemed pretty impressed. He sauntered over to me and slid in the passenger's seat, running his fingers up the interior.

"This is gorgeous…my parents wouldn't give me anything this nice," He smiled up at me and pulled a small metal tin out of his back pocket. "Little pre-party party?" Laughing, he slipped a tiny pill out of the case and placed it on his tongue.

"What the hell is that?" I watched him carefully, pulling out of the school parking lot and heading off in the direction of the party.

"Ecstasy! You want one?" He laughed loudly, wagging his tongue at me. I scoffed, when did my innocent blonde turn into a drug addict?

"That's sick Josh. I'm driving, you stupid kid. I can't have one." I rolled my eyes, slightly angry with Josh for hiding the drugs from me. That sneaky little bitch. I wondered immediately what else he wasn't telling me.

"Colin!" About half hour into the party, I was sitting alone, nursing a beer. Josh was practically sitting in some other guys lap now, giggling loudly. He was so stoned and drunk and no one could control him. I was growing more and more angry as the night went on. He wasn't supposed to be curled up with other guys, pressing his lips into their necks, laughing with the other junkies over nothing.

He was mine.

I sat in the chair, my fuse bubbling and burning all night until I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood quickly, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of 'Colin's' lap. He blinked up at me in confusion as I dragged him upstairs, knocking on the different rooms to find an empty one.

"What are we doing?" He slurred, following me drunkenly.

"Making you mine for sure this time. No one else is going to touch you. You belong to me." Finally I found one. I pushed my little slut in the room and shut the door behind me. He had fallen to his knees and just curled up into himself.

"I don't feel so good…really dizzy."

"Shut up. You knew what you were doing," I spat. I honestly didn't know what the fuck I was thinking but I knew I wanted it. "Get on your knees."

"What? I don't…I don't know what you mean." He sat up slowly, fluttering his lashes at me. I just unzipped my jeans and pulled them down, sitting on the bed in the room, raising a brow at Josh, daring him to disobey me. He just crawled over to me on his knees, sitting right in front of me.

"Come on then. You're mine."

"Please…please don't…" He stammered through the liquor. I slapped him quickly, raising his chin to look at me.

"Don't you try to resist. You are more than ready for this." I smiled darkly, tracing Josh's cheek, a faint red hand print sprawled across the skin. He just nodded, licked his lips and slowly lowered his mouth around me. I gasped immediately at the new sensations, having never experienced a blow job before. Josh had however done this before to teachers and drug dealers and now it was my turn. He was my boyfriend and his mouth was mine.

He worked me slowly at first, holding my thighs apart, sliding his full lips up and down my cock, getting a feel for it. I moaned lowly, tangling my fingers in his blonde hair. He gagged lightly as I forced him down further, getting desperate for more. I pushed and pulled him faster and faster, feeling something in my stomach tighten. His hands clawed at my hips and thighs, sloppy, wet noises echoing from the back of his throat. I growled out his name, forcing my dick down his throat faster and harder, feeling my orgasm approach quickly.

And then something snapped.

Josh laid his head in my lap, trying to swallow up the sticky mess that exploded from me. I panted heavily, relaxing now, petting his blonde hair.

"Mmmf…was…was I good?" He coughed, his voice hoarse. I smiled, of course he was good, but I couldn't let him know that. He'd get cocky.

"You know, you'd look better as a brunette. We'll pick up some dye on the way home to fix that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**Cinnamon**

"Do you like it?" He twirled his dark brown hair around his finger, giggling softly. He was perched up on the big oak desk, legs crossed. "Matt dyed it for me!"

"I do! You're a cute brunette! I've been meaning to talk to you about Matt though," Sixx, that stupid fucking boyfriend stealer cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "You two are dating now right? Is…is everything okay?" I was hiding on the edge of the door, out of sight, waiting to hear my Ramsay's reply.

"Uhm…okay? What do you mean? I'm happy!" He just grinned and giggled again.

"You have a lot of unexplained bruises lately…you've been looking pretty tired too. We haven't…uh…met up in a while to work on your homework?" His green eyes studied my little slut and it was my turn to step in.

"Josh! There you are! I've been looking for you all day. Are we going up to your house tonight or do you have other plans?" I smiled kindly, watching Josh flinch and stare at me with wide eyes. Sixx just frowned, watching and judging me.

"Uhm. I…I have no other plans," He grinned fakely up at me, turning to give Sixx an apologetic look. "I'm all yours tonight, Webb." Laughing, he hopped off the desk and grabbed his bag.

"Good boy." I grinned and laced my fingers with Josh's, pulling him out of the English room.

"I, uhh…I'll see you later, kay?" He turned to smile goodbye at the teacher before walking out of the room with me.

We'd been dating for about a month now and this was the first time since the party he'd disobeyed me. I squeezed his hand once we'd left the building.

"What the fuck was that? I thought we were done with him." I growled, gripping his hand tighter, hearing him hiss in pain and wince under my administrations.

"I…ow…Matt that hurts…I was just talking." He cringed and tried to push my hand off of his. I just squeezed harder. I noticed a dark alley and pushed him down it, to talk to him in private.

"Talking about what, you slut?" He stumbled a few steps, grabbing onto a chain link fence to keep himself up right. I walked closer to him, pulled him up to his feet and pressed him against the fence. He felt lighter for some reason.

"School work. I promise. That's it." Josh looked down at the ground, avoiding me.

"Liar! You stupid whore! Did you think I wouldn't notice you were cheating on me?" I backhanded him quickly, anger and rage taking over my body. "You are mine! Why haven't we fucking established that yet?"

"I'm not cheating! Please believe me…please! I didn't do anything wrong!" He begged like the no good slut he was. I just slapped him again, getting dangerously close to just beating him senseless.

"Fuck you! You don't deserve my time. I should just leave you." I pushed him away and started walking in the opposite direction. Then I heard a small whimper.

"Please don't go…please? Please don't leave me…" Josh sniffed hard and I could tell he was crying. I just snorted and walked away. That cheating whore.

I hadn't seen Josh in a couple weeks since we broke up. He'd been skipping out on class and parties. Some of the teachers glared at me when I walked down the hall too. He was somewhere, damaged, and I of course had to pick up the broken pieces. There was only one place he could be that I would be able to find him. His home.

I'd never been to his house but I knew where it was. 1712 Acadia. He'd told me many times, inviting me over to meet his parents but I'd never been. I almost felt bad.

Slowly I walked up the steps to the porch, hearing screaming coming from the inside. A woman and a man were fighting. What was up in Josh's house? I rang the doorbell twice, just to be heard before there was silence. Shuffling awkwardly, the door finally opened to a small blonde woman with a large grin.

"Hello?" She said sweetly. I grinned back and waved slightly.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Is Josh home?"

"Oh! You're Matt! Yes yes, come in!" She squeaked happily and pulled me into the house, leading me to some stairs. "He's down there; poor thing hasn't left since you went on vacation. He'll be excited to see you!" She spoke gently and pointed to the basement. Vacation? He didn't tell his parents we broke up? I just sighed, thanked her and trudged down to make amends with my little bitch.

Josh was sitting on his bed, curled into the corner with some notebooks around him. His room was so childish. Painted a light blue with cartoon stickers all over the wall.

"Hey." I muttered, sitting next to him. He looked up at me with a tear streaked face, hiding behind his papers.

"Why are you here?" He squeaked, dark hair matted to his forehead. His eyes were dark with lack of sleep and red with tears.

"You weren't at school." I just shrugged, sitting farther back.

"I don't want to be…there's no point anymore."

"All because of me?" I raised an eyebrow, opening my arms to hug Josh. He pushed away the notebooks and crawled into my arms, wrapping his own tightly around my waist.

"You're my everything. No one's ever cared about me the way you do," He sniffed and I stroked his hair, silently begging him not to cry again. "I love you." He looked up at me, weak and vulnerable in my arms.

"Do you really? Because last time we talked you were cheating." I sighed.

"I won't. Ever again. I just want you…I need you."

"Promise?" I traced his full lower lip with my thumb, pulling him in closer, making him mine.

"I promise. I'm all yours." Fluttering his lashes, he pressed his lips to my thumb.

"Good boy. I brought you something to make you feel better!" I grinned, pulling out a small tinfoil package from my pocket. Something I'd secured at a party for free.

"What is that?" He blinked, intrigued by whatever was in my hand.

"Little heroin tablet. You like drugs right?" I grinned widely, knowing if I could keep him high, I could keep him mine forever.

"Mmhmm…only at parties though…" He frowned, but I saw the little sparkle in his eye.

"Consider this a party. A getting back together party?" I passed the little packet to Josh, giving him a lighter and a straw. No sense not having fun when getting back together with your boyfriend, right?

The next thing I knew, Josh was passed out cold on the floor, my cum dribbling from his lips. I was zipping my jeans up, kicking the evidence of tinfoil and heroin pills under his bed. Stupid bitch. He couldn't even handle that? I just sighed, and walked back up the stairs to be greeted by Josh's mom again.

"Is everything okay between you two now?" She smiled kindly, walking me to the door.

"Everything is perfect between us." I sneered before walking home.


End file.
